


A S.H.I.E.L.D. fairy tale

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animals, F/M, Gen, Short Story, Skye & Grant - Freeform, Some Humor, a S.H.I.E.L.D. fairy tale, canon-divergent, evening to night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Precisely what it says on the tin, featuring Skye/Daisy and Grant.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Kudos: 2





	A S.H.I.E.L.D. fairy tale

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone here.

Once upon a time, as Skye and Grant were walking through the woods, they got up from their roll in the hay, cough, looked around, and had an epiphany: holy kriff, the day is gone, the sun is gone, only some traces of red color remain in the sky! The spruce trees that’d been creaking all day long had fallen silent; the local oak tree appeared to have fallen asleep; the hazelnut grove had sunk into the gloom; and the local lonely pine just seemed to shrink onto itself in the gathering night. The various songbirds, thrushes and woodpeckers have stopped their singing, drumming, and other daytime noises and apparently went to sleep – in silence.

“Let’s go home, shall we?” Skye said brightly to Grant, as she huddled closer to him – the evening was turning out to be pretty chilly now that the two of them had had time to cool down, cough. “It’s get late-“

An owl hooted. So loudly that the local foliage shook. And, because this was Marvel Cinematic Universe, the bloody bird continued to talk in English, because of course it did:

“Yo, loyal sidekick, listen up! The dusk is gone, stop wasting time, so let’s go, lest the moon rises too soon!!”

“I haven’t had dinner yet!” a second owl – the loyal sidekick – hooted back, with clearly ruffled feathers, (metaphorically speaking).

“I don’t care!” the first owl snapped. “It’s a long flight, we may not make it in time, the doors might be locked – who knows? You’ll have your dinner later!”

…The conversation was getting to be really interesting, and so Skye was not too surprised to dis-cover that Grant was holding her off the ground and closer to the arguing birds, and she herself was pushing the branches aside for a better listening position:

“Hey! What are you two talking about?” she called-out to the owls.

Owls have much better hearing than humans – or even most InHumans – do, and so the owls did not appear to be surprised. (In addition, Grant and Skye had been down here for a while now, and they were not too quiet either, cough). Instead, after a brief but muted discussion, one of them replied:

“Eh, you see, there’s a boy in the neighborhood, a very bright boy, who knows his letters, his numbers, and is wonderful with animals. However, when it is time for him to go to bed, he throws a tantrum instead and proclaims that he would rather go and live with us instead. Eh, we can work with that – we will bring him here, give him magical herbs, cast a magic spell, and turn him into one of us. Good luck in trying to stop us, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents!” 

…And the owls’ took-off from their perch and vanished in the now true night.

Skye groaned and sat back down onto Grant’s shoulders. “Now what?” she muttered, trying to ignore the awkwardness – the two of them had differing views on positions…um. Where were we?

“I think that this is the neighbours’ kid,” Grant rumbled back as the two of them looked around – Skye has said the last question aloud, apparently. “He’s the one with the tantrums,” he paused. “Any ideas as to how we can outrace the owls? The sky is clearing up, but the forest is still foggy.”

Skye, for her part, also looked around, as she got down onto the ground – gently. Sure enough, stars were coming out in the night sky, but all around them was a veil of fog, poetically speaking. “I’ve no idea,” she replied, semi-sarcastically. “Hey, Mr. Woodpecker! You’ve any ideas as to how to beat the owls?”

“Nope!” the woodpecker readily replied, causing a bunch of cells in Skye’s brain to short-circuit – even by S.H.I.E.L.D. standards, talking animals slash birds were a strange thing, (plus her question was more rhetorical - she honestly hadn't expected an answer, especially since the bird pretended to be fast asleep before). “Let me talk to my mainman the mouse!”

“As if!” a pointy snout popped out of the grass. “Why is it always me? Go and talk to the mole – he had dug a tunnel all the way to the human habitations, in a straight line. Just follow it and you cannot miss them!”

…Skye and Grant looked at the molehill in question. It was the size of a regular mole and as such – way too small for them. Something must have reflected on their faces, something reminiscent of their InHuman natures, as the woodpecker hurriedly shouted:

“Fireflies!” – And onto the scene came the fireflies, and suddenly the darkness did not seem to be so dark, and the pair raced through the forest as a couple of high-speed airplanes or something similar.

They beat the owls in the race, and talked to the neighbours’ boy too, and that was the end of his tantrums – the owls, after all, were out there, waiting for the next tantrum. Skye and Grant, however, kept quiet about it to May and Coulson – this entire situation had been ridiculous from the beginning to the end… but such is the life of a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.


End file.
